


Reason

by Thousandsmiles



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason they buried Thorin Oakenshield with the Arkenstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Hobbit fanfic I ever wrote. Hope you guys enjoy this little piece.

There was a reason they buried Thorin Oakenshield with the Arkenstone. Not because he had fought so hard to win it back. Not because it meant that his right to rule was divine. They buried him with it because the Arkenstone was the heart of the mountain and Thorin Oakenshield was the heart of his people. And as long as the heart of the mountain was there in it, the mountain would never crumble. As long as Thorin Oakenshield was with his people in the mountain, his people would never crumble.


End file.
